wtrfandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrades
Everything on this page will eventually be moved to character specific pages. This page is not permanent. Team Abilities and Equipment This page does not contain the equipment or abilities of the Paragon or Renegade SI, as they deserve their own pages. This page also assumes general familiarity with Young Justice characters, as it primarily lists their differences from their canon selves. Paragon Team-wide changes * Spell Eater amulets * Better body armor for those who use it * Flight belts for those who can't fly naturally * Healing potions available from Kid Flash * Danner and Garrick formulas are available to anyone who can receive them Robin * Danner formula enhancile * Crumbler throwing weapons * Occasional random tech from OL. Kid Flash * Knowledge of alchemy. Can produce: ** Healing potions ** Essence of Vitriol (an extremely caustic substance) * Has learned to steal speed from other speedsters. Aqualad * Ocean Master's armor * Ocean Master's trident, which allows for better water control and lightning blasts. * Greater variety of magic abilities than canon. Superboy * Danner formula has been applied to human components, providing enhanced strength. * Full kryptonian hearing * Nth metal body armor provides flight and increased durability * Radiation shield * Heat Vision, granted by Helios. Acts differently to Superman's version. * Has been blessed by Helios * Owns a sword, but has not been shown using it. Miss Martian * More advanced shape shifting due to biological information in the form of a memory-storing martian pendant provided by J'onn J'aarkn * More practiced in telepathy than in canon ** Can make make telepathic illusions. * Advanced shapeshifting allows Miss Martian to shift into a Star Conqueror form, giving her advanced multiprocessing. Tactically, this allows her to divide her attention between multiple objectives without detriment. Artemis * Danner formula enhancile * Magic bow to match increased strength * Advanced Arrows: ** Crumbler arrows ** Anti-magic arrows. Zatanna * Power armor * Slight affinity for Chaos magic * Magic staff with a Star Sapphire. Used mainly for drawing power from, but may also provide some violet light abilities. Cornwall Boy * Thaumovore (can absorb magic from the ambient environment, spells, or people to power his own spells) * Advanced Elementalism ** Is being taught by his departed great Grandfather on advanced usage of his bloodline ability. * Primarily fights short range with magic enhanced muscles, alongside ranged magical abilities. Similar to Kaldur before he acquired Ocean Master's armor and trident. Rocket * Kinetic belt, allowing force field bubble generation that absorbs kinetic energy, flight, and kinetic absorption that increases her strength as she absorbs energy. Troia * Enhanced strength * Flight * Enhanced endurance * Enhanced durability * Enchanted bracers similar to those used by Wonder Woman. * Lasso of Persuasion. * Can call upon blessings of numerous Greek deities to receive a variety of effects. Garth and Tula * Atlantean physiology * Trained mages * Flexible water shields * Dolmen Gates connected to the ocean. Squire * Can see patterns in data sets * Eidetic memory * Various forms of martial arts * Speaks seven different languages Sphere * Can transform into a flying car/bike hybrid Paragon Justice League changes Superman * Small Radiation shield on his belt buckle. Batman * Crumbler throwing weapons * Anti-scry stone * Anti-magic ward * Some form of power armor in addition to his normal costume. Wonder Woman * Divinely forged bracers capable of blocking almost any attack * Lasso of Truth that can compel both honesty and that the person answers * A sword blessed by Hades that necrotizes any organic material it cuts. * Divinely forged armor for her torso, and orichalcum armor that covers her limbs. Hal Jordan * Green Lantern Honor Guard Guy Gardner * Neural Disruptor as a GLC approved sidearm * Green Lantern Honor Guard * Special Connection to the light of Will * Host of Ion Accomplished Perfect Physician * Chinese national possessing the memories of past mystical doctors * Has extensive magical abilities achieved through the use of his voice ** Teleportation ** Extensive medical spells. Renegade Team-wide * Awakening is available to those who can receive it * Apokoliptian body armor and Apokoliptian visors for those who want them Robin * Nothing so far Kid Flash * Awakened ** Can reach near the speed of light by running ** No longer requires huge amounts of food Aqualad * Awakened ** Better and more powerful control of water, even without water-bearers ** Lacks gills, but retains capacity to breathe underwater Superboy * Fully kryptonian physiology Miss Martian * Lacks any fear of fire * Red Martian Artemis * Awakened ** Can shoot arrows through objects without hitting them if focusing. Zatanna * Awakened ** Higher magic reserve * Teleportation magic * Learning Order magic ** Can sense Chaos magic ** Durable magic barriers. Rocket * No shown difference from Paragon timeline aside from minor equipment changes. Captain Marvel * Sword of Beowulf ** Healing abilities ** Can shoot orange lightning blasts. Match * No longer a rage-monster * Kryptonian physiology Tao * Awakened ** Various archery-related abilities Ixy * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Stronger and more agile than a human. Mr. Tawny/Michael * Tiger/tiger-man physiology * Awakened * Humanoid intelligence * Can be bipedal if he chooses. Sphere * Can now be understand by normal people Renegade, post Team Mr. Tawny/Michael * Same as above Sphere * Same as above. Doctor Robbins * Owner of Challenger Mountain * Immunity to Destiny, the precise effects of which are unknown. Amane Misa * Awakened * New God scythe * Garrick formula enhancile Sunset Shimmer * Studying Earth magic * Makes magical equipment. Chester Black * Awakened * Posses powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Vera Black * Awakened Lynne Wayland * Awakened ** Has a chunk of Grayven's soul * Possesses exceptionally strong telepathic abilities Category:Browse